A vehicle's fuel systems may supply fuel to an engine in varying amounts during the course of vehicle operation. During some conditions, fuel is not injected to the engine but fuel pressure in a fuel rail supplying fuel to the engine is maintained so that combustion can be reinitiated. For example, during vehicle deceleration fuel flow to one or more engine cylinders may be stopped by deactivating fuel injectors. If the engine torque demand is increased after fuel flow to the one or more cylinders ceases, fuel injection is reactivated and the engine resumes providing positive torque to the vehicle driveline. However, if the engine is supplied fuel via direct fuel injectors and a high pressure fuel pump, the high pressure pump may degrade when fuel flow through the high pressure pump is stopped while the fuel injectors are deactivated. Specifically, the lubrication and cooling of the pump may be reduced while the high pressure pump is not operated, thereby leading to pump degradation.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned issue may be at least partly addressed by a method of operating a direct injection fuel pump, comprising: regulating a pressure in a compression chamber of the direct injection fuel pump to a single pressure during a direct injection fuel pump compression stroke, the pressure greater than an the pressure on the low pressure side of the piston. This pressure may be the output pressure of a low pressure pump supplying fuel to the direct injection fuel pump.
By regulating pressure in the compression chamber of a direct injection fuel pump it may be possible to lubricate the direct injection fuel pump's cylinder and piston when flow out of the direct injection fuel pump to fuel injectors is stopped. Specifically, a fuel pressure differential across the direct injection fuel pump's piston may be provided that allows fuel to flow into the piston/bore clearance and lubricate an area. Further, pressure in the compression chamber is less than pressure in the fuel rail so there is no flow from the direct injection fuel pump to the fuel rail. In this way, the piston may continue to reciprocate within the direct injection fuel pump with a low rate of degradation and without supplying fuel to the engine.
The present description may provide several advantages. Specifically, the approach may improve fuel pump lubrication and reduce fuel pump degradation. Additionally, pressure in the compression chamber can be regulated to a higher pressure than low pressure fuel pump pressure so that engine operation may be improved during conditions of direct injection fuel pump degradation. Further, the approach may be applied at low cost and complexity. Further still, the approach may reduce fuel pump noise since a solenoid activated check valve at an inlet of the direct injection fuel pump may be deactivated when fuel flow to the engine is stopped.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.